


Times we meet

by Meri_Maat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Riddle at Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of three - rather short  - drabbles centering around Tom Riddle during his school years and shortly afterwards. The focus is on the (in my opinion) most important times that he meets Dumbledore. This work is a part of the Hogwarts Secret Santa on tumblr. Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was Tom Riddles first day at school. He had gone off alone to buy his things in Diagon Alley and tried in vain to hide his excitement. When they had crossed the black waters of the lake on the grounds, he waited with the others in the chamber next to the Great Hall. He looked around; everyone else seemed quite giddy and nervous. Tom was not, very much not. Excited as he maybe was, he knew for sure that this was exactly the place he had to be. Much more than nervous, he was eager to prove himself, to show what he could do. Ever since he had spoken with Dumbledore, he had felt that he was somehow special. Finally – they called them in.  
The first-years walked across the hall slowly. Some of them were pointing at the sky-clad ceiling, others were waving shyly at their older siblings who were watching them with interest. Tom did not have eyes for either, his gaze was fixed on the high table. There, a bit to the left, was Dumbledore. He swallowed. Maybe this professor had told everyone about the things he had done? But as he was staring at him, Dumbledore, too, turned and looked at him. A faint smile appeared on his lips and Tom knew, that his secrets were safe. He would have to be more careful, he reminded himself. Most of all, he'd need friends, people who could be useful to him.  
They had reached the front. A few first-years at the back of the line stood on tip-toes to see better. At first, nothing spectacular happened. There was only an old, worn out hat, sitting on a rather shabby looking, equally battered stool. But then the hat started to sing. Rather silly, thought Tom to himself – but he did not openly show his disdain. Not in front of Dumbledore. When the hat had ended, an ancient wizard with a dust-like quality to his voice called out their names. At last, Tom's turn had come. He sat down on the stool, eagerly stuffing the hat onto his head. Almost at once, it came down above his ears and eyes. A rather weezy voice started speaking to him. He was almost certain that no one except him could hear the hat now. “Well, well”, the hat said. “I know where to put you... talent, sure - “ and out loud it cried: “SLYTHERIN”.  
Tom put down the hat and walked calmly over to the table in green. Not without interest, he noted that the symbol of his new house apperently was a snake. With a last glance at Dumbledore, he dug into his food. He would fit right in, of that he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> I am not a native speaker, so I welcome any criticism.  
> Also, I'm still looking for a beta reader :).  
> I hope you liked this first (and, as I said, short) chapter!  
> Meri_Maat


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle had just started his second year at Hogwarts. All summer long he had dreamt of his return. He had stood stoically as the others teased him about „going to that loony school“ and secretly made plans to take his revenge later. Now he was about to exit the Great Hall with the chattering first-years. A rather stone-faced head girl ushered them along. Tom was still gazing at the starry ceiling when she noticed he had fallen behind. „Riddle“, she called out. „Tom Riddle, isn't it? I'd move along if I were you.“ Her voice left no room for argument and he shuffled out, eying her coldly. „Ross“, he hissed but she did not budge. So he – though reluctantly – left her standing there and took of to his dormitory.  
The next morning after breakfast he had his first lesson. Unfortunately, he thought, it was History of Magic which was taught by a small wizard named Binns. He remembered well when the man had called out his name at the sorting ceremony. Otherwise he found his lessons dull and the small wizard seemed almost as boring. Nevertheless, he exceeded all other students in this subject as well. Naturally. The teachers liked him – raised by Muggles? The poor boy! - and he never was in want of favorable attention. Just this morning, when he had been browsing through the old school files on display in the trophy room, Professor Slughorn had handed him some books on advanced potions. Actually, he was looking forward to reading them. Firstly, he would have a chance to get a bit more knowledge about difficult potions he was aching to try out. Secondly, he had a chance to impress the professor (yet again) and maybe secure a few more favors.  
When he had neatly folded his napkin and placed down his fork, he left the breakfast table for his first class. Humming, he hopped over the step where Lucretia Black had been stuck for a few hours last year. He was sure that he was getting closer to finding his father's name on one of the school entry lists and that thought would surely last him through that dreadful history lesson. On the landing he almost crushed into Dumbledore who was watching a handful of owls take flight in the morning sun. “So sorry Professor Dumbledore”, he muttered and wanted to step aside. Dumbledore nodded at him amiably. “Tom”, he started. “I am quite sure that you are awaiting a fascinating lesson on the great goblin uprising of 1467.” His eyes twinkled above his spectacles and Tom Riddle felt as if he was looking right into him. “However, Tom, I would like to see you in my office afterwards.” Tom Riddle nodded, unsure what to say. “Ta-ta, we must be off. Until then.” Dumbledore waived at him. Dismissed in such a way, Tom hurried to his class. There, to everyone's surprise, stood a young woman who smiled at them fondly. “My name”, she said briskly, “is Cedrella Weasley. I have been summoned here to fill in for Professor Binns, who has been taken ill. I am sure, any get-well cards would be immensely appreciated.” She looked at the class expectantly. No one was particularly unhappy about a break from Professor Binns, so “get-well” wasn't the first sentiment they had in mind. After a few seconds, she sighed deeply although her cheer seemed to return almost immediately. “Now then! Today we will encounter one of the most persistant mysteries of Hogwarts”, she announced. At those words Tom had leant forward so much that he was now in danger of falling off his chair. She flicked her wand and words appeared on the blackboard. Tom read them eagerly. “The Chamber of Secrets” was spelled out in big white letters.  
After the lesson was over, he wanted to stay and discuss everything he had heard with Professor Weasley. Just before he could approach her, he remembered that Dumbledore wanted to see him. Sometimes, he thought, the man was rather annoying. Perhaps he could come back later? Surely, Dumbledore would not keep him for more than a few moments? With that in mind, he set off to the classroom for Transfiguration.  
He had only knocked once when the door was opened by Professor Dumbledore. Cautiously, Tom Riddle crossed the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire. A bit of small-talk was expected and finally Dumbledore asked: “You are enjoying your stay here, Tom?” The boy nodded fervently and their talk descended onto his progress in Transfiguration. Shortly before leaving, Tom changed the subject abruptly. “History of Magic was rather fascinating today, professor.” Dumbledore glanced at him and looked bemused. “Really, it was!”, Tom exclaimed. “We talked about the Chamber of Secrets!” Dumbledore looked at him a bit perturbed. Still, he sent him off and watched that boy leave the room. He had turned left and Dumbledore was quite sure where he was headed – the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> you have reached the end of my work. As always, I appreciate any comments and criticism! Actually, I was thinking of developing this storyline further. If you are interested, I would be grateful for feedback on that as well.  
> I also take suggestions for stories!  
> Meri_Maat

„Professor“, Tom called out. „Professor Dumbledore?“ He had just sprinted up the main stairs to the door, his pale face red from running in the cold. Small snow crystals had settled onto his shoulders and were now melting into his gray coat. Dumbledore turned around at that and was evidently surprised to see the young man. „Tom!“, he exclaimed and walked briskly over to him, while tucking his long, auburn beard into his belt. They met in the middle „How do you do“, Tom asked, extended his hand and smiled. Dumbledore, however, did not. He was carefully eying Tom across the top of his spectacles and seemed at a loss for words. „My word“, Tom started again, lowering his hand again. „My word, this old school does not change, does it? It must have been more than a year and yet – good, old Hogwarts, I say.“ The professor finally seemed to be able to muster a reply. “Well, I most certainly did hear some things about that year of yours –“ Tom Riddle's eyes widened for a split second but he soon regained control over his facial expression. Instead of answering the implicit question that Dumbledore seemed to have posed, he chuckled softly. This was not at all becoming for him. His amusement seemed – for the loss of a better word – almost malicious. Again, Dumbledore did look rather grave. Watching Tom keenly, he motioned him to follow him. They passed empty classrooms and deserted hallways. On their way, they were occasionally greeted by ghosts. Riddle's presence apparently struck even them as a bit odd, even though not one of them said anything about it.  
When they had reached a gilded oak door, Dumbledore stopped. He tipped his wand against the lock and the door sprung open. Riddle followed him inside. Then, as if to keep anyone from listening, Dumbledore carefully shut the door. For a moment, they were both silent. Then Dumbledore sighed heavily and offered Tom one of the chairs in front of his desk. His office was a high-roofed room, stuffed with a mass of curious instruments. Inside a glass cabinet there was what looked like a golden seesaw, going up and down gently. Fawkes, the phoenix was perched on the chandelier high above. Tom Riddle who could not help his curiosity, let his gaze drift across the room and finally back to Dumbledore. The professor had not said a word since they had entered the room. He was now looking directly at Tom and asked quietly: “Tom, why did you return?” Riddle leaned back in his chair and looked at the stone ceiling. “Actually, I will be applying for a job with the headmaster”, he replied. “I just thought – why shouldn't I drop in for a chat with you, as well?” The last part he said more hurried, somewhat eager. At the same time he shifted position, so that he was now sitting on the edge of the chair, peering at the professor. Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. They exchanged a few niceties but it was obvious that just a simple conversation was not at all what Riddle was there for. Finally, he seemed to decide to change the subject. “You see”, Riddle began, “I wondered, if you – only if you feel I am competent enough – well, if you could introduce me to Batilda Bagshot...?” The cat was out of the bag. Dumbledore carefully brought the tips of his fingers together and held his gaze steadily on Tom Riddle. “No”, he said firmly and stood up. Riddle rose as well and he feigned indifference. When he apparently wanted to ask Dumbledore why he denied his request, Dumbledore held up one of his long-fingered hands. “Tom, I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what you did for the last year. Really, even what everyone knows – working at Borgin and Burkes? I fear, you have strayed from the path.” “Is that so?”, Riddle sneared and held himself a bit more upright still. Gone was the air of cool disregard. Suddenly, as his face contorted with dislike, he didn't look as handsome anymore. “I have nothing more to tell you”, Dumbledore said quietly. At that, Riddle turned around and walked out of the room. “Goodbye, professor”, he hissed and slammed the door behind himself. Dumbledore sat down once again and looked thoughtfully at the door. Then, after a few seconds, he spoke. “Good-bye, Lord Voldemort.”


End file.
